Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 6 Gold Rush
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: The following was the last collaboration I had with the writers of the Shadow Hawk 'missions'. It illustrates the difficulty of 'group' writing.


**GOLD RUSH**

Ready Room:

Sarine pushed the comm button "Serena, please report to the Ready Room immediately." A few minutes later, she arrived. "Serena, as our Security Officer, I will need your help safeguarding our closed-door meeting. I need you to deploy all jamming devices available. Check computers for bugs, and scan the ship for listening devices. NOBODY is to have access to what will be discussed in this meeting. You have five minutes to get this done. Dismissed," said Sarine. Five minutes later, Serena was done, but somewhat out of breath. Sarine then ordered her to stand outside the Ready Room, keeping guard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a _VERY _important mission ahead of us, and I feel that we need to go over the details now. Casz and Kassus have recently discovered that the Klingons have a ship construction facility, Retribution, on the far side of Klingon Space. Their main objective is the creation of a predator ship, one that is very capable of taking on the Hawk. We need to destroy the facility, as well as any ships that may have been built or that are currently under construction. Before we can take out the facility, there are a number of obstacles we must remove." Sarine stood to better address the Senior Officers. "This is going to be a brief overview of our battle plan. I will go into more detail with each of you as the mission date approaches." "First, we need to jam listening posts at various locations, starting in the Neutral Zone between Federation and Klingon space, and then moving towards the construction Facility." "Second, upon arrival at the facility, the _**Shadow Hawk **_will take out the orbital defense system. Fighters will then be deployed to engage and destroy Klingon scout ships" "There will probably be at least three or four armored Warships that will need to be engaged and destroyed." She went on. "At this point, we will be able to access the construction facility." "Third, the on-planet shielding must be disabled beyond repair, as this will allow us to deploy within the facility. I expect there will be some major hand-to-hand combat in this situation. Be prepared." "Fourth, we will transport our Klingon guest, Captain Kringle, who Kassus re-programmed, to the main computer to download the technical information on the new ship. After that objective has been accomplished, we will be able to target the power stations, destroying the facility." "This is not going to be an easy mission. I will be contacting each of you to discuss your individual parts in the mission starting tomorrow. Please prepare for this mission as best you can, but remember, you may NOT discuss any of this information outside this roomCto do so will lead to your immediate removal from this ship..." I grinned, "Possibly via the air lock. Are there any questions?" None replied, "Dismissed. Casz, I need to speak with you." Casz stayed behind "yes Sir?"

"Casz, have the fighters begin running tactical simulations immediately and all plausible scenarios. Study the specs on the Klingon Warbird and Scout ships, so that we will know _exactly _where we need to strike. We must be deadly accurate. The ships are to practice cloaking and de-cloaking, as most of our ships do not have the capability of firing while cloaked." "Also, begin plotting the location of listening devices, and then plot attack vectors in several Sectors, so the Klingons will not be able to determine where our actual strike will take place." Casz nodded in acknowledgment. "Telair, you looked tired. You should really get some rest. Don't make me sick Jara on you." Sarine looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Casz, don't try it! Shouldn't you be on the Bridge? I _do _believe that it is _your _shift." Casz chuckled. "Yes, I do believe it is my shift on the Bridge, but if you go take a nap. " His comm interrupted him. "Casz! Leave the Admiral ALONE! I told you she's FINE," shouted Kassus. Casz could hear her laughing in the background. "Kassus, get in here _immediately" _ordered Casz. He heard Kassus' laughter turn to hysterics. "Yes Sir," she answered. A few minutes later, the door opened, and in walked a teary-eyed Kassus. Sarine looked at Kassus, exchanging thoughts '_excellent timing Kassus, __I will have __to let you know where his turn-off button is. _They both started laughing. Casz looked at Sarine, then glanced over at Kassus and said "I'm not quite sure what is happening between the two of you, but, Sarine, as Executive Officer, I am responsible for the well-being of every person on this ship, including you. Kassus, as for you, MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS! Kassus retorted, "Admiral, I was _going _to agree that you should take a nap, but since it is 'none of my business' I must decline comment." Kassus stood a minute, and then started mind talking with Sarine. '_Just go take a nap, everything is under control __if you don't do it now, you __may not get a chance. The crew needs you rested for the mission.' _Sarine answered, '_very true, give me ten __minutes, and I will retire __I have a few things I need to finish.' _Sarine said, "Thank you for everything Kassus. If Casz is done with you, you may leave. Casz?" "DISMISSED," he shouted. At the same time, both Kassus and Sarine said "Casz, calm down before you short-circuit." Both started laughing, again, as Kassus left the room. Sarine said, "Casz, really, I am fine. Let me finish going over these reports, and I will take the rest of the evening off Ten minutes at the most." Casz replied "Great! But remember, I _am _timing you!" He then turned and headed back out onto the Bridge. Before the door closed, she heard Casz say, "I have the Bridge Mr. Richards. Computer, ten minute timer, please."

Eleven minutes later, Sarine left the Ready Room, walking out onto the Bridge. "Casz, I'm through for the evening. Please be sure that I am left in peace. Only contact me if there is a _dire _emergency." Casz snickered. "Would I contact you for anything else? Oh, and by the way, you're late, Admiral." Sarine shook her head. "Kassus, one hour before your next shift, please report to my quarters," ordered Sarine, ignoring Casz. "Yes, Admiral" replied Kassus. "See you then."

Bridge:

I was sitting on the Bridge, reviewing the Klingon ship designs, when Jara came on the Bridge. She sat down in the seat beside me and said, "Can I _please _call a truce? The spring decor in my sickbay is absolutely horrid. The walls are bright yellow, with tulips and butterflies scattered all over the place. In one of the corners, there is a holographic image of what appears to be a pond, and a grassy knoll right under my bio bed. And then, when I was leaving, I could have _sworn _that I saw little garden gnomes running around. I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE," she sobbed. Casz laughed, clutching his side. "Maybe we should get you a counselor, Doctor. Or, maybe I could just be nice. I will have to think about that for a moment, though." The Comm Officer spoke up "Captain, we have an incoming message from Earth. It's President Kirk for the Admiral, Sir." "On screen," Casz ordered. "Good evening, Mr. President, what can I do for you?" "Where's Sarine," queried Kirk. "She's in her quarters, Sir. She _should _be sleeping," I responded. Kirk a bit miffed replied, "will you please wake her?" I jabbed Jara in the side, "I'm sorry Sir, but I have strict medical orders that she is NOT to be disturbed for the next eight hours." Kirk looked at Jara, "is this true, Doctor?" Jara replied, "Oh, umm, yes, of course. She needed some rest, so I have restricted her to her quarters for the next eight hours. I'm sorry Mr. President, but uhhh, she really shouldn't be disturbed." Jara glared at Casz, as if to say _you owe me. _Kirk huffed, "Very well, please have her contact me when she gets up." Jara smiled "Of course, Mr. President, _**Shadow Hawk **_out." Then she turned to Casz "Well" Casz sighed. "Computer, release EMH lockout, voice authorization, Casz Omega 3, and return control to the Chief Medical Officer Jara Penard." Jara smiled with delight. The computer responded, "Transfer complete." Jara jumped out of her chair and shouted "COMPUTER, DEACTIVATE EMH IMMEDIATELY!" The computer beeped, and went silent. Kassus smiled. Mind talking, she said to Jara "I just got done talking to Sarine, she's on her way down. It appears as though she was monitoring that conversation. She doesn't seem very happy." Jara laughed, evilly.

Suddenly, Sarine entered the Bridge, in a loose fitting caftan, barefooted and said, "Casz, is there something you want to tell me?" Puzzled, but obviously hiding something, he replied, "Uhhh errr yeah, your husband just uhhh called. He told me to tell you goodnight." Casz stood, and tried to leave the Bridge. "Casz, you're NOT going anywhere," said Sarine. Jara and Kassus laughed at nearly the same time. "Casz, I've been monitoring the comm, are you _sure _there wasn't more you wanted to tell me?" queried Sarine. "Yes, Jara has confined you to your quarters for the next eight hours. You were listening, you should know that," answered Casz, with an evil grin on his face. "Casz, open up a comm line to the President" ordered Sarine. "Jim, I hear you called. I do believe Casz has something he would like to tell you. Casz, _tell HIM _or I will." Casz spoke up "Ok, Sarine wasn't confined to her quarters. Jara spoke up, but she wasn't sure what was going on. Sarine just needed some rest. I didn't think she should be." "CASZ," roared the President. "Casz, I can't believe you did that! You're FIRED!" Casz, looking a bit apprehensive as he knew he had been caught, "Mr. President, let me explain. Your wife has just finished nearly 17 hours straight on duty for the third day in a row. I felt that it was best that she have some undisturbed sleep, and I am sure that the Chief Medical Officer would concur." Kirk looked at Jara, as she was shaking her head no "Yes, Casz, I see that she concurs Let me understand this Yes means yes and no means yes, too?" "That is correct, Sir," replied Casz. "I was simply looking out for the best interests for my ship and crew." "Casz, Sarine is a strong woman. We all know she can take care of herself." Sarine interrupted, "Jim when I left the Bridge, I did give orders that I was not to be disturbed unless it was a dire emergency. Casz took me literally. Casz, in the future that order is amended to 'with the exception of the President.'" "Very well Now, I have something to tell her, and the rest of you, since it involves your entire crew." "Admiral, I have something for you, that I believe will help you in your next mission. For the past nine months, I have had a Romulan Engineering team re-building a D'deridex class warship, to enable the _**Shadow Hawk **_to dock with it. My thinking was that since the _**Shadow Hawk **_has been the Federation's main response to security threats, we should upgrade the ship. I know how much you and your crew love the _**Shadow Hawk**_, and that is why I am letting you keep it with the upgrade. When the two ships are docked, you will be operating as one ship. This new ship will be your Flag Ship. You will be keeping all of your current crew, and will be gaining a new crew consisting of the best Romulan and Federation personnel available. They have been working together for the past 9 months. Since the D'deridex is a Romulan ship, the majority of your crew will be Romulan as well, but something tells me that won't be a problem. I have a ship waiting for you at _**FI9 **_that contains a secondary senior crew, which may be used when the two ships are not docked." " Casz, you have a difficult time ahead of you. You will have to _prove _yourself to the new Romulan crew, but they are willing and eager to serve. I have given each of them a dossier containing combat and service history on your Senior Officers. Sarine, they are prepared for this. Now, before we continue, are there any questions?" "When" Sarine began. "Sarine, we will discuss this all later," replied the President. "If there are no more questions..." He paused, and then continued. "Alright, if you will look to your Starboard side, the ship is about to de-cloak. As the view screen brought up the Starboard side of the Hawk, the magnificent ship appeared. The re-naming of the two ships has been difficult, but I believe that I have that worked out. When the ships are docked, the two will be known as the _**Shadow Hawk**_. When they separate, the Defiant Class Vessel will retain the name of the _**Shadow Hawk**_, the D'deridex will be called the _**Consort 1**_. Furthermore, Admiral, whenever you are on _any _ship in the fleet, no matter what the name of that ship is, it will be changed to _**Romulan Star-1**_. When you depart that ship, it will be known as its original name. I have arranged for your immediate docking. Kassus, you will be transported to the ship to facilitate the docking." Kassus disappeared. "Alright, lets get this under way. Sarine, you may return to your quarters. _Please _get some rest." I shot him a 'don't you dare' glance. "We have a lot of work ahead of us." Sarine turned to Casz "I am leaving this up to you. Good luck, I will see you in the morning. Oh, and please don't break the ship,"she winked at him, and headed back to her quarters. "And one more thing," Sarine stated before she left the Bridge, "please have mobile emitters installed on the EMH programs immediately."

Bridge, Casz::

Sarine left the Bridge. I couldn't help but chuckle as the doors closed behind her. We have always had a good time when we are together, but now it was time for me to turn to my duties at hand Namely, how to dock the two ships without destroying both. I sat down in the Center Seat and ordered us to de-cloak. Nev'Ek walked onto the Bridge. I turned and smiled to him. "Captain," he said, "it looks as though we have a new toy to play with!" I nodded my head. "That's right. She's a pretty ship, but now we have the grueling task getting the two ships to mate. Hopefully the Romulan Engineers took into account all the little nooks and crannies of the _**Shadow Hawk**_. I know you're not on duty for another 5 hours, but I would really appreciate it, if you could lend a hand." Nev'Ek walked over to his station and touched the Ensign on the shoulder. She relinquished the station to him "That's why I came up Sir." "Very well, shall we get started? Send a message to our three escorts Tell them to proceed on course to _**FI9 **_and we will catch up with them shortly. Next, open a channel to the new ship." Richards went straight to work sending communications and opening the Channel. Before Casz new it; a new Romulan face appeared on the screen "This is Commander t'Tal, in command of the Prototype ship _**Consort 1**_. To whom am I speaking?" "Commander t'Tal I am Captain Casz Ethos, First Officer of the _**Shadow Hawk**_." Casz greeted the Commander warmly. "Admiral t'Sarine is indisposed at the moment. Has Senior Centurion Kassus arrived yet?" "I'm here Captain" Kassus spoke up. "The Romulan Engineers are eager to see if everything will work as planned." "So am I Kassus." I turned to Nev'Ek "I want a full sensor sweep, the computer should know every little hiding spot or obstacle in our way." I returned my attention to the View Screen. "Commander, please bring the ship bow to stern, and hold position at a distance of 100 meters. Bridge to Engineering, Kohl report to the Bridge. Helm, thrusters at station keeping." The crew quickly went about their tasks, while Kohl reported to the Bridge. "Captain, you sent for me?" "Yes, as you can see we have a new toy."Casz pointed to the exterior monitor. "I see that very pretty ship. I have missed the Romulan Green compared to your boring Federation Grey!" Kohl walked over the Auxiliary Engineering Station on the Bridge and touched a few buttons. "Color schemes aside, I'm guessing your about to ask if I see any problems with these two ships mating?" I nodded my head... Kohl was a sharp individual. "If you see anything wrong, tell me now." "It looks like they have outfitted her with the same connections and ports we use when we are docked at repair facilities; Power, Communications, Environmental Controls, Computer Interfaces, Turbolifts, and docking clamps all appear compatible. There may be a few minor settling issues, but we won't know about those until the docking maneuver is complete. If you're looking for my blessing, you've got it." There was a slight tone of eagerness in Kohl's voice. I nodded, "Very well, Commander t'Tal standby for docking procedure. Helm, plot a docking course, ahead dead slow. Look sharp, everyone. Nev'Ek, Khol, if you see any problems arise, order the helm to abort. The two officers nodded in agreement, everyone set about their tasks. Ensign MacLoude called out the time, "Docking in 45 Seconds, 30 Seconds 20 Seconds, 10 Seconds. Killing the engines. Tractor beams locked on, 7 seconds, 6Y 5Y 4Y 3Y 2Y 1Y" There was a heavy ringing sound, as the two giant metal pieces came together. Nev'Ek smiled in triumph. "Docking maneuver complete; docking clamps secure. All connections, wait, oh just a few small settling in adjustments, all connections secure. We can move between the ships. The _**Shadow Hawk **_computer is accepting the programming from the new ship, All Systems, Secure." "Well done everyone. Commander t'Tal, complements to you and your team. I'll be up shortly." He closed the communications channel. "Mr. Richards, Assign a skeleton crew to the _**Hawk **_BridgeY Mr. Kohl, Mr. Nev'Ek, You're with me."

The two officers stood and followed me into the turbo lift. "Bridge I called out." The lift hurried away and before we knew it, we were walking on to a bridge three times the size of the _**Shadow Hawk **_Bridge. Commander t'Tal rose from the command chair, "Captain, welcome aboard. It is with great hesitation and reluctance; I turn command of the new _**Shadow Hawk **_over to you. I have completed my assignment, delivery of the new ship, and await instructions or transfer, Sir." "Transfer? Not so fast Commander, this is a new ship; we are going to need your help, especially in familiarizing ourselves with it. For the moment you will remain aboard this ship as liaison and technical advisor to the new crew. Once we get to _**FI9**_, I will review the duty rosters; there is probably a ship needing a good Commander. But until then, you have a home right here." I clasped my hands together "Well, we need to get to _**FI9**_, but first, I want a full systems check. Nev'Ek, Kohl, Kassus, See to it. We'll get underway as soon as you are all satisfied of her space-worthiness." I looked around the bridge, much bigger, the layout was similar to that of the Federation Sovereign Class Bridge. It would take some getting used to. I sat down in the Center seat and rested my arms on it. I frowned, Kassus walked up to me, "Is there a problem Captain?" "Oh," I replied, "I don't suppose so, I just think I will miss the old Chair and Bridge, It was much smaller, but it gave us a true sense of closeness and family, I'm sure it will just take some getting used to," Kassus grinned, "Maybe we should get _you _a ships counselor, or send you to the same one the doctor is going to!" "Thanks Kassus, Dismissed..." I said. I suppose I had that one coming. The three went straight to work, and within an hour, they reported that the ship was ready to depart. "Helm, resume course to _**FI9**_, Warp 9, Engage." I ordered. The ship jumped in to warp. "Well, Nev'Ek I thank you for your help. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Mr. Kassus, you have the Conn. Commander t'TalY Would you care to give me a tour?" Commander t'Tal nodded, "Of course, Shall we start in Engineering?" I nodded in excitement, as we left the Bridge. _What a ship!_

Sarine's Quarters, 0700 Hours:

My door chime chirped. "Come," I replied. In walked Kassus and Jara, who had Chris in tow. Please be seated. They all sat. Chris was looking around. "What interesting decor Admiral! I can't say I would have ever pictured you liking these colors. They're -Romulan. It's truly lovely though. If I might make a few suggestions," "Thank you Chris. I assume that was a compliment. As for the suggestions, let's leave that for another time. Right now I have a specific mission in mind for you." I explained. Jara and Kassus were having hysterics and adding their own special touches to the initial plan. Chris raised an eyebrow but appeared to be warming to the project. "Well, if you're absolutely sure." "Absolutely," the three of us said simultaneously. "Absolutely!"

Admiral's Log:

I've just completed a walking ship's tour with t'Tal. What an impressive vessel! Improvements have been made to the weapons systems, upgrading them to state-of-the-art Federation and Romulan technology. It's a little aweinspiring, going from 10 to 83 decks, and having a crew of over 1,700 as compared to the 250 crew members on the _**Shadow Hawk**_. The medical facilities are not quite up to Federation standards; definitely a job for Jara to tackle and Chris can help. Deck 37 has been assigned in its entirety for Sick Bay, medical labs and medical research. We will have at least ten Romulan Physicians and forty Romulan assistants aboard in addition to the present _**Shadow Hawk **_Medical crew. We will need them. Jara will be in charge of coordinating the joint effort. The Romulan crew will have to do some adjusting to our EMH program, perhaps Casz can create a Romulan EMH. Decks 80 through 83 have been converted to hanger bays, we have four Wings of the newest Romulan fighters on board. Our warp bubble has been installed; allowing the fighters to be launched while the ship is traveling at warp speed. We have two launching bays on each level aft, and two docking bays on each level fore. Our new fighters are equipped with the latest weapons technology including fore and aft disruptor banks and a new rapid-fire micro-torpedo launching system. WE will be upgrading our existing fighters to this new technology. Quarters have been allotted for all my senior officers, allowing them to retain living space on both ships. Food replicators have been programmed for all species dietary requirements. My personal office is well equipped, located just off the main bridge. There is another office on the opposite side of the bridge, for my First Officer. Both offices have space enough to serve as a Ready Room and may be used for meetings with my Senior Officers. The main Mess and Recreation Deck are on deck 47. It is large enough to accommodate the entire crew, and has a full galley and bar. There are several smaller rooms, on either side of the main mess, which are available for personal recreation purposes. The ship also has a smaller Officers Mess, two decks below the Bridge. T'Tal and I were just leaving Engineering, when a cheerful voice beeped my communicator. "Bridge to Sarine, XO here. We're coming into hailing range of _**FI-9**_, would you like to handle the initial contact with Commander D'Sefet, or would you like me to take care of it?" "Take us out of warp, de-cloak the ship, and hail the Commander. I know that D'Sefet has been busy with an influx of miners and trying to bring businesses onto _**FI-**__**9**_, but I am hoping that he will have the opportunity to meet with us. I will be on the Bridge shortly. Sarine out." Sarine touched her communicator to close the comm channel and motioned for t'Tal to accompany her to the Bridge.

_**FI-9**_, D'Sefet:

WHAT a difference a few weeks make! It appears I was somewhat mistaken about there not being a 'gold rush'. Although there has NOT been an uncontrolled influx of miners, there HAS been an influx of those wishing to 'mine the miners', so to speak. Security-Chief and I have been kept busy making sure the creatures that NOW want to open a business on _**FI-9's **_bazaar are honorable. NOT an easy task considering we have proposals from Ferengi and Orions. One application I was pleased to grant but one Sara was not too happy with concerned a franchised drinking and gaming establishment called "The Long Branch Saloon". It takes its theme from a Earth type, 1800's frontier town saloon that was found in a place called Dodge City. Like it's ancient proto-type, a female called "Miss Kitty", a lovely creature, a native of my home planet Cait, manages it. The bony bartender, called "Chester", comes from the planet Edos. He has a pronounced limp in one of his legs. I suspect the limp is fake because I have seen it at different times in each one of his three legs. His three arms make him an extremely fast mixologist though. As I said the bar is a franchise something like Planet Hollywood or Klingon Disney although not as tacky. The executive that arranged for the bar told me that in other locations it was customary for the local officials to join in the theme of the place. I told him if he could talk Security-Chief into wearing a 37.85 liter. . . No, that is not correct, ten-gallon hat to have at it. I have not heard anything about it since. Of course we have a Starbucks, but I cannot think of a place in the Federation where the natives have mouths that does not. Come to think of it, there are a few locations where the natives do not have mouths. I have even learned there will be some Kzinti joining in the mine operations. While this came as a surprise to me, it made perfect sense to a humanoid miner who thought he was beyond my hearing range when he commented upon finding out he would be working with a Kzinti, "WHY NOT! Damn cats are ALWAYS scratching in the dirt anyway!" I did not bother to enlighten him to the fact that we do not, but I imagine a Kzintosh will if he makes the same comment around them. To accommodate the various religious beliefs of the miners, I have requests from many clergy for worship space. I am bound by Federation law to do what I can to fill such requests, even the one for Kzinti Kdaptist disciples. I am assured they will only use replicated human skin masks in their prayers though. In addition we have been busy with Romulans. The hospital and quarters for off duty crew are setup and filling. The material and personal needed for the repair base have been sent along to the planet we surveyed with Huhuff-Riit and the area is now called _**Nemesis Station**_.

Captain's Log:

"Helm, take us out of warp. Kassus, de-cloak the ship. Nev'Ek, open a channel and signal our approach. And for God's sake, will someone _please _turn up the lights." Just as smoothly as the ship entered warp, she dropped back into normal space. The stars seemed to slow to a standstill. Off in the distance, you could see the 'cat's paw' of _**FI-9**_. The crew obviously had no idea what was about to knock on their door. As the ship de-cloaked, revealing her awesome power, our sensors detected all the alarms on _**FI-9 **_going off.

_**FI-9**_, D'Sefet:

Suddenly my ears are assaulted by what seems like the sound of a thousand pots and pans being rattled at once. NOW WHAT?! Oh yes, Kzinti klaxons! I will have to see if Jacobs can replace them with Federation issue. A second later, my panicked Duty Officer called and said that an extremely large, unidentified vessel just appeared on our sensors, headed directly for the station. "Inforrrm all perrrsonel of threat and take station to defensive posturrre 2," I ordered. Adding, "Contact _**Bassstet **_and inforrrm them of situation." He responds, "Commander, the _**Bastet **_is on patrol along the border, and it will be hours before she can arrive!" "I am aware of that Lieutenant," I answer. "Commander, we are being hailed by the approaching vessel, "the duty officer says. "Very well, on ssscreen and ssshut off noise," I order just as Security Chief rushes out of the turbolift.

Bridge:

Casz turned as he heard the sound of the turbolift doors opening. "Admiral on the Bridge! The station is on a defensive posture. Commander D'Sefet is standing by for you." Sarine nodded in acknowledgment, and said, "The Admiral has the conn." She moved over and sat in the Command Chair. She wiggled for a minute. Casz leaned over and asked "Admiral is there something wrong with your chair?" Sarine hesitated for a moment and frowned, sighed, and said, "I miss my old chair." Then she huffed and ordered Commander D'Sefet on screen. "Sarine to Commander D'Sefet," she said.

_**FI-9**_, D'Sefet:

Surprised and a bit relieved at seeing my former Commanding Officer's image appear on the view screen I answer, " Grrreetings Admiral t'Sssarine. This is an unexpected pleasure. Welcome to _**FffI-9**_." Continuing I order, "Sssecurity-Chief cancel defensive posturrre and inform _**Bassstet **_of our visitorrrs. Lieutenant clear vesssel for ssstandard orbit and transssmit coorrrdinates to the _**Ssshadow Hawk**_." As Lieutenant does as he is ordered, Security-Chief growls, "Kzinti always eat uninvited guests."

Bridge:

Casz touched a few controls, allowing the computer to accept the coordinates, and said "Helmsman, come to course 102 mark 3 one-quarter impulse power, and assume an elliptical orbit around the station." "Commander D'Sefet, it is a pleasure to see you again. Tell your Security Officer that I don't think he will find us to his taste. Request permission to come aboard," said Sarine.

_**FI-9**_, D'Sefet:

A bit perplexed, I answer," Perrrmission granted. We await your arival."

Bridge:

"Casz, Kassus, Tal, Serena, and Jara, report to Transporter Room 1 immediately. Nev'Ek, you have the conn," ordered Sarine.

_**FI-9**_:

As we materialize in the Control Center, D'Sefet, Security-Chief, Jacobs, and Selar are there. "Grrreetings again, and to what do we owe pleasurrre of yourrr visit" queries D'Sefet. "A great deal has transpired since the original plans for _**Nemesis Station **_were laid out. My understanding is that Starfleet has not kept you updated on the details due to security precautions. We need to have a private meeting with you and your Senior Staff. Is there a conference room available?", Sarine informs. "Yesss, of courrrse, my office?" D'Sefet answers motioning to a pair of transparent doors leading to a elevated room off the control room. We proceed to the office and are seated. Automatically, Security-Chief and Serena took up guard positions near the door. It was an unforgettable scene, the 9-foot Kzinti male and the 6-foot Romulan female, standing side by side. Suddenly, we heard a low whiny growl, and Serena looked over and rolled her eyes. Sarine noticed this, and sent a mental message to Kassus saying '_warn him'. _A few seconds later, we all noticed the Security-Chief start to twitch, scratching at the side of his head. Kassus then sent him a message urging him to show respect. This is an important meeting. He looked at her and nodded. Noticing Security-Chief acting strange, but not knowing why, D'Sefet stated "We are civilized catsss here!" Although he accepts Sef's admonishment, Security-Chief's tail swish shows his displeasure. Sarine explains, "Sef, there have been some major changes in the location of _**Nemesis Repair Facility**_. After scouting out the Ice Planet, Starfleet decided that we would locate on an asteroid in this system. The Facility is nearly complete, consisting of four orbiting repair station. Command Central, and Administration. The supply warehouses are located on the asteroid, as well as several other facilities." D'Sefet can see by the looks of on his staff's faces that all are amazed by such a revelation. Considering the particulars, he interrupt, "Will that not complicate sssecurity concernsss?" "The entire facility, including the repair station is cloaked. As a Starfleet Officer, if you were to require additional repair facilities, you will have access to our facilities.", Sarina informs, continuing, "There have been a few other changes as well. Casz has been promoted to Captain and will be charged with Fleet Operations in the event anything should happen to me. I assume you have noticed the new ship. We have a new Weapons and Intelligence Officer, Senior Centurion t'Kassus. We now have a crew of over 1,700. The D'deridex ship has been extensively modified to allow the _**Shadow Hawk **_to dock with complete and total systems interface. When both ships are united, they will go under the name of _**Shadow Hawk**_, when separated, the D'deridex will be _**Consort 1 **_and the Defiant Class will be the _**Shadow Hawk**_. Additionally, I have been assigned a special code name for whichever ship I occupy. That ship will be referred to as _**Romulan Star 1**_. Approximately one week ago, the Klingon Empire withdrew from the Federation and declared war. Intelligence reports have indicated that the Klingons have joined forces with the Tal Shiar and were involved in the coup that overthrew the Imperial Praetor. Seventy percent of the Romulan Senate was assassinated, and Romulus is in the throws of civil war. As Fleet Admiral and on behalf of the remaining Senate, I have petitioned the Federation to allow Romulan membership. The membership is under consideration and has overwhelming support. This, a direct attempt on President Kirk's life linked to the Klingons, and the intelligence involving the Klingons in the Tal Shiar coup led to the Klingon withdrawal from the Federation. It is a very complicated situation. A very nasty war is imminent. With your permission, we would like to establish a secondary Command Base on _**FI-9**_. Be aware that your proximity to both the Klingon and Romulan Empire may put you and the new mining facility in great danger. Both the Federation and Romulans will be running constant patrols in your vicinity, immediately informing you of any problem. You will be well protected. Perhaps the Kzinti's would like to co-ordinate patrols with us. That is strictly up to you, but I can assure you that every effort will be made to cooperate with our Kzinti friends, and every respect will be shown to them. We will however, expect to be treated in kind. In addition, as you know, many of our Officers are female. I know this is a problem with the Kzinti. We must have an understanding from the start, that intolerance of any kind towards our female officers, 'will NOT be tolerated.' " "All thisss comes as bit of shock. It goes without sssaying we will cooperate in any way possible. As for Kzinnti, I know that they have fought a few wars with Klingonsss, but they prefer to stay out of other'sss conflicts, as long as rights of their citizens are rrrespected. However, considering their teritory'sss location, I would think their fiercely defended neutrality would be better for us than an alliance with the Klingonsss. As forrr Kzzinti having problem with femalesss, Sssecurity-Chief, enlighten Admiral as to your view.", D'Sefet requests. "The Kzinti give respect where respect is due, regardless of gender. Even a female, half Grass Eater that has not ch'rowled her way to the top would be shown respect during the hunt.", Security-Chief informs finishing with a smile that shows his razor sharp teeth. Thinking he has done his research on t'Sarine's career, D'Sefet suggest, "If your schedule permitsss, I would be proud to conduct you on tourrr of my new command, and if time perrrmits, we could arange small gathering of sorts at say 18:30 hours.", not mentioning that the non-Kzinti guest at a hunt is the main course of the feast that follows. Sarine cleared here throat "that would be fine we would enjoy a tour of the station and enjoy interacting with your Senior Crew." Casz pointed his finger in the air and said, "Ummm Admiral." "Stow it Casz" Sarine replied curtly. Casz sneezed, causing his growing bald spot to light up light a neon sign, revealing a previously unseen tattoo saying 'Eat at Quarks!' As the group tries not to stare, D'Sefet assumes he lost a Dabbo game at some time and wonders if the Long Branch will try and bid for the space. " I was just going to suggest contacting the ship and having a case or two of Romulan Ale beamed over for the Party. I'm sure the Kzinti staff would enjoy broadening their horizons." Casz grinned evilly. "Excellent thinking Captain. See to it." Sarine ordered. Casz touched his comm badge "Casz to Shadow Hawk. We are going to need some _light _refreshments beamed over by 18:15 hours." Lieutenant Richards responded, "Yes Captain. What did you have in mind? Romulan Ale?" Casz smiled, "Yes, that would be perfect. Make sure it's aged! Have it beamed to D'Sefet's office." As the group files out of his office D'Sefet turns to Jacobs and asks, "Will you pleassse handle the arrrangementsss for evening?" Jacobs nodded and said, "Right!"

D'Sefet walks out into the Main Control room and begins showing the station, "Thisss area is nerve centerrr of station. All systems can be controlled and monitorrred from here. Although mainn component of _**FffI-9 **_looksss like giant heel part of paw from outside, inside it more rrresemblesss, what it called? Oh yesss. Beagle. No, Bagel! That it! Majority of facilities line outerrr wall of station and control room is suspended in middle of it all. If you step to ssside of control room, you can look down on Bazzaar, station'sss comon area." After a few minutes for the group to take in the dizzying sight D'Sefet led the way to the turbolift. As all boarded, Sarine couldn't help but notice it was just a bit cramped with all of her officers plus Sef and his Security Chief. As turbolift carried us to the Bazaar level,

D'Sefet continues, "Deck space we are passsing through hasss been reserved forrr additional office ssspace as well as quarters for Sssenior Officers and visiting VIP. The turbolift abruptly halts at the Bazaar level. Everyone piles out onto the deck and surrounds D'Sefet. As everyone turns toward the center of the public area, you couldn't help but admire the twenty-foot tall statue of the two Kzintosh locked in paw-to paw combat. Casz sneezed again. The tattoo lit up and was projected in twenty-foot high letters on the opposite wall. " Could I have Ssselar or Jacobsss get you something for that," D'Sefet inquires. "Nose plugsss or posssibly a hat?" As the group makes its way around the open space, D'Sefet informs," We are now passsing Long Brrranch Sssaloon." You could here the sounds clinking of bottles, and the twang of the strings of a piano of that era drifting out of the swinging half doors that are the expected norm of such a place. Moving on, the group passes the entrances to a Full Holodeck and two smaller Holosuites. There were several areas marked with signs stating 'Businesses opening in the near future'. As the tour ends, Sarine spoke up " Wonderful Sef. It looks like you are doing a superb job. Now before the reception we would like to have a look at the facilities you have assigned to the Romulans." "Of course, Ssselar will you conduct Admiral and her staf to toes 1 and 2. I will see to completion of rrreception arrrangementsss." "Of course, Commander," Selar answers in her cool Vulcan way. Turning to the group she says, "If you will follow me." As the group disappears down the first corridor on the left that leads to the Romulan quarters, D'Sefet hurries away.

"But am I ready to be with you at a public function," Sarrah questions, as I ask if she will attend tonight's reception. "From what I can determine the appearance and action of one's consort is very important to the career of a Starfleet officer! That is MUCH different than for a Kzinti officer. What will I wear? I wish Jacobs was here!" She sounds like a typical female, Jacobs has been teaching her well. Unfortunately, I am of little help. What male is in such matters, but I try telling her, " It just informal gathering. I want Sarine to meet you." By appealing to her sense of feline independence, D'Sefet was able to convince her that whatever she did would be great, and in a surprisingly short time, she was ready to go. I hope I am not making a mistake for Sarrah's sake, D'Sefet thinks, as they leave. "Commander,what the."Jacobs begins as D'Sefet enters what was the station's main eating room, now being used as a large multi-purpose banquet room and Sarrah steps in three paces behind him. D'Sefet notices that she has enlisted a few of the station's junior crew as waiters. Good career moves on their part to be able to rub heads. . . No elbows with such high ranking people or as the Kzinti say, "Let the great ones smell your rear and no telling how far you will go". Rushing over, Jacobs grabs D'Sefet and whispers, "Are you crazy? Why did you bring Sarrah?" Quietly D'Sefet replies, "I wanted her here. You sssaid she wasss prrrogresssing in her social skills, and she looks fantastic!" She DOES! Like the male Kzinti, being covered with thick fur, means not having to wear garments, and in the harems, the females do not, but for some reason, she chose to tie a wide brightly covered silk sash around her waist and let the ends hang down between her legs. Not sure if a sense of human-like modesty was the reason for this, but if it was, it had the opposite effect on Sef. She could NOT have looked more seductive. It is easy to see why even today, Kzinti males will fight to the death to possess such creatures. With a shrug of her shoulders as a sign of surrender, and a sign she will hold Sef responsible if Sarrah is upset, Jacobs goes back to work. D'Sefet sees that in addition to the Romulan Ale from the Shadow Hawk, she has gathered a collection of other favorite libations, Security-Chief's favorite mixers, bourbon and cod liver oil, as well as Sef's Squeak Ale. Shortly Selar appears with the group from the _**Shadow Hawk **_and after Security-Chief and 4 of 5 arrives, the evening begins. The only one of D'Sefet's staff missing is Gerve. Sef hopes he is not too disappointed.

The time was spent sharing stories and laughter as the two crews socialized. There was almost one problem though. As the evening continued, Sarrah ran up to Sef and, in a panic, said, "My Lord! Stop them! They are fighting!" Sef looked to see that a few of the people are taking advantage of the music. "Calm Sssarrah, they are not fighting, they are dancing!", he explains. "Dancing My Lord?", Sarrah questions. Not understanding the subject to well himself, felinoids do not dance, unless you call what our primitive ancestors did as they were stalking food a dance, he says, "Ask Jacobsss about it laterrr." As the close of the evening came, Sarine thanked Sef for the tour and hospitality he had shown, then contacted the Transporter Room and had the group beamed back to the ship.

Station Log:

While the visit from t'Sarine apparently went smoothly, there was one incident that I feel should be noted. Remembering how strangely Security-Chief acted at the briefing, I understood the reason for his growl, I asked what had happened. "One of the green ones invaded my mind!", was his disturbing answer. I privately questioned t'Sarine about the ethicalness of this as well as the fact that in Chain of Command protocol, it was my responsibility to discipline Security-Chief and her reply was "We ARE Romulans!". To which I replied, "But this is Federation territory and he is citizen of neutral government." I then brought up the incident on the _**U.S.S. **__**Enterprise **_where a telepathic historian from Ullian was charged with telepathic memory invasion against Counselor Troi. The telepath was returned to his home world for punishment. From this and other incidents, it WAS my understanding that the uninvited entry into a person's mind was frowned upon by the Federation or is the Federation now employing the questionable ethics of the Romulan Empire? How long before Federation Captains will be required to kill themselves and their crew if they fail in a mission? I am also disturbed by not being kept informed as to what was happening with the Repair Base. I am responsible for what could turn out to be one of the richest Dilithium sources in the Federation as well as the people that will dig those riches from the dirt! To better carry out that responsibility, I have requested. . . No DEMANDED the immediate shipment of enough equipment to arm each of _**FI-9's **_Toes with both Pulse Phaser Banks as well as a Quantum Torpedo Launcher. I also want a Type X Phaser Array for the upper surface of the station's Heel section. I am determined to see that this 'Paw' has a 'kick'! I will however see that the equipment is installed as unobtrusively as possible. As it is said, "It is safer to look like a kitten than a Tiger!".

Transporter Room:

As we materialized in the Transporter Room, I turned to Casz. "Casz, Nev'Ek has duty this shift. Leave any paperwork for tomorrow and enjoy some down time. " "Yes Sir," he replied and took the nearest turbolift to his quarters. The three of us waited for the next turbolift, giving Casz time to get to his quarters, and followed him being careful not to allow him to see us. We peeked around the corner, and watched as Casz entered his quarters saying, "Computer, lights." Within seconds this was followed by the most horrendous scream ever to be heard in the present history and probably the future history of the _**Shadow Hawk**_. "Aaaaaarrrrrrggggggggggghhhh!" He came running out of his quarters with his hands over his eyes as if he had been blinded. The three of us stood in the corridor holding our sides, laughing. "Something wrong Casz?" inquired Jara. All Casz could do was point a finger to his quarters. We all entered. Chris had outdone herself. There was plaid wallpaper in every color combination imaginable. Plaid doilies were on the tables and computer desk and all available surfaces. All the picture frames had been redone in plaid. The bedspread and pillow sham were done in leopard skin print with matching bureau scarf and lampshade with fringe. The sofa was covered in a zebra print and the chairs in spotted cowhide. The rug was unbelievable. It looked as if every color in the universe had been used in a modern paisley print. Broadway play posters were scattered around the plaid wallpaper on every open spot. There were posters from Cabaret, Cats, Les Misrables, A Chorus Line, Camelot, Music Man, and The Wiz to name a few. The crowning touch was a giant statue of Michael Jackson in the center of the front room in his classic pose, holding his crotch. I think it was Jara who mentioned Casz's interest in rock stars of the 20th century. To put it mildly, it was frightening. I looked at Jara and said to Casz, "I think that makes us all even; don't you, ladies?" They nodded their agreement, but I could hear Casz say under his breath. "_**I **_don't think so!" Well, it appears that the war has just started. I winked at Casz saying, "Don't worry Casz, Chris has promised to return your quarters to normal sometime within the next week." Casz took a second look coming to attention, trying not to show a sign of weakness and said, " I don't know, I kind of like it." We all smiled evilly and said, "Sleep well!"

Captains Log::

I've just returned from _**FI-9 **_to find my quarters redecorated in what appears to be a French artist who threw up all over the place. "Computer," I said. "Request security access authorization Casz Omega 2. Access Sarine's uniform layouts for the next duty cycle. In each pair of pants add a drop-bottomed seat. Further more, access the EMH Command Protocols and reprogram the EMH to activate whenever CMO Penard enters the Sick Bay. Disable voice activation and program to deactivate when she leaves." The computer chirped and acknowledged the orders. I mumbled to myself '_OK ladies, if you want a war, you've got a war.'_

Bridge, the next morning 0800 hours, Admiral Sarine:

I came up to the Bridge this morning, to find my "darling" XO there already. "Good morning Admiral," he said. "And how is everything this morning?" "Superb," I replied. "Today is going to be a great day. Why are you on duty so early? Don't you have second shift today? Didn't you sleep well?" Casz smiled. "With the upcoming events, I though I would pull an extra shift. You look lovely in your uniform today, did you change something?" Sarine turned around and raised the back of her tunic, ever so slightly, to reveal a drop-seat on the back of her pants. "Most convenient, I wish I would have thought of it earlier." "Well Admiral, if you like, I could make this a mandatory uniform change for the entire crew." "Yes, please do. It will be a refreshing change. And by the way, transporter room, please transport the captain's boots and replace them with his 'new' style." The transporter twinkled and Casz's boots disappeared, to be replaced by fuzzy pink bunny slippers. Casz's eyes spread wide open as he said, "I've always wanted a pair Admiral. It's just like Christmas. Can I see you in the ready room?" She laughed as they both headed to the Ready Room. "Yes Casz, what can I do for you?" "Ok Telair, lets you and I call a truce, but you are gonna LOVE what I have done to Jara." Sarine smiled. "OK Casz, it's a truce. Now what have you done to Jara?" "Well, Telair, first I have reprogrammed the activation sequence. The EMH programs will only activate when Jara or anyone else enters the medical facility, and won't turn off until she goes off duty, even if she asks it turn off." I laughed and said "Jara will have a fit! I absolutely love it!" "Well. Now that we have that taken care of, I think we should play a little prank or two." The comm system whistled, "JARA TO SARINE! THESE DAMN THINGS WONT TURN OFF!" "Sorry Jara, it must be a glitch in the system. We'll have Engineering take a look. Lets see, I believe they have an appointment available two weeks after ten days from next Thursday. With the up coming battle and the new modifications to the ship, it could take a while." "CHRIS!" Jara yelled, "Turn off that damn Jazz music and get those musicians out of here! This is not the French Quarter of New Orleans!" In the background you could here Bones yelling at Chris, "Damn it I'm a Doctor not a Saxophone player!" Telair," Jara pleaded, "Please, You've got to make her stop!" I said "Did I here a piano in the background? Oh, we have in coming communication, I'll have Engineering get to you as soon as possible! Sarine Out." Before the communication was cut, Jara yelled "NO I DON'T WANNA HEAR MELANCHOLY BABY." The comm went silent. Casz smiled with pure delight. Then he ordered the computer to broadcast "Melancholy Baby" through out the entire ship. We walked on the Bridge to see the entire crew singing along. I looked at Casz, Casz looked at me, Kassus looked at Casz and myself and smiledY I called a secondary crew to the Bridge, and the entire crew strolled down to Sickbay, each with a candle in hand, singing. I order the computer to dim the lights in Sickbay and the Corridor and as the door opened we all began to sing, "Come to me my Melancholy Baby, cuddle up and don't be blue." We all noticed Jara run into her office, If she could have slammed the door, she would have, and it probably would have fallen off the hinges. Sarine smiled and asked Casz, "What do you think about starting our own Choir, we can practice on Thursday in Sickbay!" Casz nodded in agreement as we retuned to the Bridge. "Admiral, we have just received a communication from _**Nemesis Station,**_ They are ready to receive us, at our connivance. I guess it's back to work." I nodded. "Casz, I think we really should ease up on Jara a bit. Why don't you program a new EMH to replace Chris? It will be a nice surprise for her, don't you think?" I smiled, and Casz smiled, a little to cheerfully.


End file.
